


Proving Himself

by Limitlxss



Series: Commander Cloud Glimpses [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limitlxss/pseuds/Limitlxss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cocky SOLDIER third gets taught a lesson in humility by the commander, who isn't above a show of skill to put someone in their place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proving Himself

Not for the first time, Cloud found himself the butt of a joke created by the aspiring SOLDIERs and 3rds. Usually it was about his accent or his size but this time it was about his reputation. He was all set to walk past and leave their insults in a wake of silence but one particularly cocky comment caught his attention.  
  
“I bet I could take ‘im easy, Commander or not.”  
  
The blond hesitated then, looking in the direction of the small group of boasting boys with a blank expression as he considered them thoughtfully.  
  
“See? Prob’ly too slow and stupid to put up much of a fight. Must’a gotten to be Commander by paper-pushin’ and barely seen any real combat,” the cocky youth continued, completely unaware that Cloud’s brows had furrowed and one or two of his group had started looking between Cloud and their boasting friend with a degree of worry. One of them even shook his head a little, though whether it was to deter Cloud or to try to halt the stream of belittling comments coming from the apparent ringleader’s mouth was difficult to tell.  
  
Nevertheless, a worried hush descended over the group as the blond approached, notably shorter than the 3rd that had done most of the boasting. Noticeably slighter too.  
  
“I could take you blindfolded and with one arm tied behind my back,” Cloud stated calmly and quietly in his accented Midgarian.  
  
The 3rd snorted and burst out laughing until he realised that he was the only one doing so, everyone else around them was quiet, practically holding their breath as they looked between the pair before them. The tension in the air was easily felt and practically tangible.  
  
“Yeah? Well then prove it,” the SOLDIER snapped defensively, pushing his shoulders back to make himself look bigger and unafraid of the smaller man.  
  
“Training room. One hour. Don’t be late,” Cloud replied simply and turned on his heel, leaving the group behind him without looking back. As soon as he was a few feet away, hushed whispers broke out behind him but he didn’t bother to attempt eavesdropping. People with that much bravado usually dished it out but couldn’t take it and the commander was someone who wasn’t above teaching a disrespectful young upstart a little respect.  
  
Naturally, word got out.  
  
Precisely an hour later, Cloud arrived at the training room to the sight of dozens of people of varying ranks jostling for a good spot to see the upcoming fight. Whether they were there to bear witness to the blond’s defeat or to behold a lesson being taught didn’t matter. Cloud didn’t particularly like an audience but he supposed that a problem was just a veiled opportunity. Maybe he could educate more than just his opponent.  
  
Once his challenger had made his appearance, Cloud flagged a member of their crowd to come and tie one of his hands behind his back and even went so far as to make sure that the 3rd he was facing checked the knots to make sure that there was no cheating. Once he’d done that, some of the swagger left the younger man and it was without preamble that he cast Blind on the commander to obscure his vision. More effective than a blindfold that could slip or be partially translucent.  
  
All the while, Cloud regulated his breathing, remaining still and breathing evenly. His body was relaxed despite his lack of sight and once everyone but the combatants had cleared their arena, he heard the same cadet who had bound him clear his throat and the hushed chatter amongst the spectators quieted.  
  
“Ready… and… FIGHT!”  
  
Almost immediately the 3rd launched himself towards the blond who hadn’t moved an inch. Anticipating a block or a counter, the SOLDIER swung at the immobile blond and scored a shallow cut across the commander’s cheek to a collective gasp from the crowd. Gaining confidence, the 3rd struck out again, opening a slash across the blond’s arm as he shifted slightly and seemed to swat at the air where the sword had been a few moments ago. The SOLDIER sniggered and moved in for another attack.  
  
Cloud was waiting for him.  
  
The almost imperceptible whisper of the SOLDIER’s blade through the air told Cloud precisely where the weapon was coming from and what move was being used against him. He ducked beneath the swing, sidestepped his opponent and rammed his fist into the 3rd’s solar plexus. With the SOLDIER gasping and winded, all Cloud had to do was grab his opponent’s wrist and twist until bones broke and the sword dropped from numbed fingers. Despite the resulting cry, the commander went ahead and yanked the same arm around behind his opponent’s back, kicked out the back of his knees and wrenched the arm again to dislocate it at the shoulder.  
  
The 3rd was howling by then and though blinded still, Cloud frowned, released the arm he’d dislocated and shoved the SOLDIER forward so that he sprawled on the ground whimpering and ever so carefully curling up to protect his damaged arm. Utterly defeated.  
  
“Get him to the medical wing,” Cloud ordered sharply, breaking the stunned silence of the crowd. “And Angeal, some eye drops please.”  
  
Startled, Angeal was lost for words for a moment. How had Cloud known that he was there amongst the rest of the crowd? A lucky guess? No absolutely not. Cloud had known.  
  
“Angeal,” Cloud repeated sharply, glaring sightlessly directly at the SOLDIER serving under his command.  
  
“Sorry, yes sir!” Angeal finally replied and shouldered his way past the dispersing crowd to approach the blond who was already, remarkably, feeling his way around the knot that bound one of his hands and beginning to work it apart. Before the blond could work himself free though, Angeal pressed the bottle of eye drops into the commander’s hand and while Cloud cleared his vision, the raven released him swiftly from the rope that bound him. “That was really impressive sir,” Angeal commented as he coiled the rope back up. He knew better than to ask how Cloud had done it though. It still amazed him that the blond had known he was there, despite him having joined the crowd of spectators after the fight had started.  
  
“Perhaps if you had spent less of your time gawking at me and more on your own training, you’d be closer to achieving its like yourself,” Cloud replied somewhat blandly, blinking as his sight was returned to him and reaching to touch the cut on his cheek that had already stopped bleeding. No need for a trip to the medical wing for himself. With the spectacle over though it was back to business and the commander moved to leave the training room.  
  
“Get Sephiroth and start packing. You’re both coming with me on a trip to the mountains for training. Pack for cold weather.”  
  



End file.
